


I Know Where The Rainbow Is

by hwalls



Series: AUs Based Off Of My Instagram Edits [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, lucas hasn’t like three lines whatever, the yerim and somi characters don’t need to be the yerim and somi you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwalls/pseuds/hwalls
Summary: “Kissing her... sucked.""I think she's a pretty good kisser.""That's because you can't see colour yet."orIn this universe, you only see in colour, the first time after you make eye contact with your soulmate and the first time you kiss them- your skin burns. Jeno and Jaemin however, two childhood best friends, have seen in colour for as long as they can remember. They just accepted it- until one day, Jaemin got an idea.





	I Know Where The Rainbow Is

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of an edit on my instagram acc hwxlls- i would really appreciate if you checked it out- it’ll be in my au highlight :)
> 
> also, on wattpad the user nakayutas (sighhlily on ig) also wrote their own version of the story so go check it out :)

"You've always seen in colour?!" Yerim exclaimed. 

Jaemin laughed. "Yeah." He shrugged. "For as long as I can remember."

"So you were just born with colour vision?" She asked. 

"I don't actually know that. That could've been the case but... I could've met my soulmate when I was younger." Jaemin smirks. 

Yerim wasn't his soulmate, they both knew that, but teens these days loved fooling around. 

"Do you have any friends that have their colour vision too?" 

"I've got a few friends that have their colour vision too but I don't think it's any of them. They say that you feel this sort of... pull towards your soulmate. Not physically but..." Jaemin cut his sentence short to shrug. "My best friend actually sees in colour."

 

 

"Thanks for walking me home." Somi smiled. 

"Of course." Jeno gave her a shy smile-the one she'd seen so many times that night. 

"It was nice to meet someone else who sees in colour." 

Just like Jeno, Somi and Jeno were 'fooling around'. Although, Jeno's was due to encouragement from all his friends. The date had to be set up by his friend Donghyuck, so that he couldn't use the "I'm too shy to ask anyone out" excuse. Somi was one of Donghyuck's classmates who, just like Jaemin and Jeno, could apparently see in colour and didn't know why. 

Jeno and Somi spent the night at a restaurant sharing stories of surprised adults, when they- as little kids- could tell them what colours they had on; or of other kids kissing them, once finding out they saw in colour too- hoping that maybe they'd feel a burn on their lips to clue them in on whether they were soulmates or not. "This one boy, he was trying so hard to convince me that there was a burn. I was very sure that there was not." Somi told him as they laughed. 

Jeno never saw the point in dating for fun. Jaemin told him it was just because he was shy, and that once he actually did it, he'd love it. Jeno didn't love this though. He'd rather be alone, or with Jaemin. A night full of conversation that only happened because Somi happened to be an outgoing extrovert, wasn't too appealing to Jeno. 

Regardless, Jeno walked Somi to her door. He could tell by the way she was leaning in slightly with her hands behind her back that she wanted him to kiss her. Jeno leaned down towards her. Right before their lips touched, Jeno swerved and kissed her cheek. He stood up straight and gave her a smirk. 

Somi's cheeks went such bright pink, even someone that didn't see colour yet would be able to tell. Flustered, Somi took a deep breath in and out. She grabbed onto the colar of Jeno's shirt, and brought him back down to her level. After a kiss only kept from being dull by Somi's active tongue, Jeno blinked blankly. 

"It's not easy to make me flustered... but you did it so easy." Somi smiled. "My parents aren't home tonight... wanna come inside?"

 

 

"Did you go inside?!" Jaemin exclaimed. 

"Keep your voice down." Jeno cringed. "No, I didn't."

The two were at school, in the cafeteria. 

"Did Jeno go inside where?" Donghyuck asked as he sat down. 

"Somi's house." Jaemin told him. 

"Did you?"

"No!" Jeno exclaimed. 

"Aww dude. Why not? I would've."

"First of all, do you really think I'm about to go have sex with some girl that's obviously done it billions of times?" Jeno asked. 

"Why not?" Donghyuck asked which made Jaemin laugh. 

"Oh my god." Jeno sighed. 

"Jeno's a virgin." Jaemin whispered. 

"Oh my god!" Jeno exclaimed. 

"Wow really?" Donghyuck asked. 

"Yes, really but that's not what matters." Jeno hushed him. "Kissing her... sucked."

"I think she's a pretty good kisser." Donghyuck snickered. 

"That's because you can't see colour yet." Jaemin said. 

Donghyuck looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"After you've made eye contact with your soulmate, kissing people isn't the same... or I guess that's what I've been told." Jaemin smiled. "Apparently kissing is great and fine and whatever but after you meet your soulmate, it becomes dull. Unless you're kissing your soulmate, then it's even better than before."

"Why does Somi do it then? She told me she sees in colour." Jeno furrowed his eyebrows. 

Donghyuck laughed. "She lied to you."

 

 

"Hey." Lucas said as he sat in the chair right in front of Jeno. "Is your little boyfriend not here today?" He asked. 

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding. You two are just... always together. It's hard to try to be friends with someone when they're always with someone else."

Jeno's eyebrows stayed furrowed. "What?"

Lucas sighed. "You're really making this difficult for me huh?" Jeno looked at him blankly. "I'm trying to be your friend."

"Ohh." Jeno finally understood. 

He hadn't really made a new friend for a while. All his friends were friends he made when he was younger, or through Jaemin. "Okay." Jeno said. "Now what?"

Before Lucas could say anything, Jaemin sat in his desk next to Jeno. "What's up guys?"

Lucas looked between them. "Nothing." He said before turning around. 

 

 

"That's kinda weird." Jaemin said after Jeno told him the events that played out earlier with Lucas. 

Jeno shrugged. "I didn't know what to do. I've like, forgotten how to make friends."

"You don't need anymore, you've got me." Jaemin strung his arm around Jeno's shoulder as they walked home. 

"Oh, shut up." Jeno pushed Jaemin slightly. "I definitely could use all the friends I can get."

"But... you don't really." Jaemin stayed quiet for a second. "I'm worth like a billion friends so."

"Are you jealous or something?"

"What! No." Jaemin exclaimed. 

"Don't worry, you're my best friend. I don't think I have to tell you that for you to know." Jeno laughed. 

Jaemin tried to laugh it off too. 

 

 

"Donghyuck mentioned to me that he's got another girl he can set you up on a date with." Jaemin mentioned. 

"I don't really wanna go on another date." Jeno shrugged looking back at his phone. 

Jeno lay on Jaemin's bed. The latter looked at him from a desk a few feet away. "Why not?"

"Because... I don't want to. The date with Somi wasn't fun." 

Jaemin sighed. "Donghyuck said this girl actually sees in colour."

"And?"

"Maybe she's your soulmate."

"I don't think so."

Jaemin took a breath in and out. "What's wrong with you? Do you just- not want to find your soulmate?" Jeno was surprised by Jaemin's sudden outburst. 

"What? What are talking ab-"

"What are you going to do when I find my soulmate? You'll be alone. I don't want you to be alone. I'm trying to look out for you."

Jeno stared at him blankly. "Okay... Calm down. Don't worry. We're only like 17. We have our whole lives to find our soulmate."

"Every other person our age is so excited to find their soulmate. Why aren't you?" 

Jeno looked back the phone he held above him and shrugged. "I don't know... I don't want things to change. Like you said, you find your soulmate and then I'm lonely. If I find my soulmate, you aren't lonely anyway, so what's the point in trying to find one? Besides, that shit about the kiss burning sounds scary." Jeno tried to lighten the mood. 

"It's not a scary burn though. Not like... that time you grabbed your mom's hair straightener. It's just... something to let you know not to let them go."

Jeno still looked up at his phone. When his best friend went quiet, he tried to fill the silence. "That doesn't make any sense." He said as he put his phone down next to him, looking up at the ceiling instead. 

When Jaemin stayed quiet, Jeno tried to look over to him only to see the brunet crawl on top of him. Jaemin pressed Jeno's hand to the bed above his head. "What are you do-" Jaemin interrupted him. 

He leaned in quickly, pressing their lips together. Jeno automatically knew the feeling Jaemin was describing earlier. Jeno held onto the hands currently in his. Jaemin pulled away. "Was that like your mom's straightener?" He asked. 

Jeno stayed quiet for a moment, trying to take in what had happened. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah... My lips really hurt now. Wanna kiss it better?"

"Gladly."


End file.
